Surviving two weeks
by Degrassifanfic
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy's life has never been easy. he has a twin sister named Elizabeth and a dad that doesn't seem to care what happens to him. he also has an abusive uncle and his dad doesnt believe him. what happens when  his uncle stays with them for 2 weeks


**Okay so this is a story that has been floating around in my head so im putting it down in writing.. its my first fanfic so it might suck. Please review.**

**General Pov**

Eli Goldsworthy's life had been a mess for years. When his family (his sister Elizabeth, his father and himself) they had been looking for a new start. To get away from the loss of their mother. And to for Eli and Elizabeth to get away from there abusive uncle.

Their uncle was a mean alcoholic who would 'look after' Eli and his sister. But the side of their uncle that Eli's father never saw was the abusive side. Even though Elizabeth and Eli did try to tell him, their father just never believed them.

**Eli's pov**

My life was finally beginning to seem normal. Even though there were some secrets I had to keep. Like the one that Elizabeth was my sister. We can't let anybody find out. It's for her and my own safety. We never talk in school and we don't go home together. Anyways with Clare as my girlfriend and Adam as my friend, my life seemed better than it had in years.

"soo it's Friday afternoon, schools over with. What do you guys wana do?" Adam asked suddenly breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hmmmm, I don't know we can go to The Dot I guess" suggested Clare.

I only shrugged.

"Fine with me. What about you?" Adam said turning to me.

"that sounds perfect." I agreed. "awesome, lets get going." Clare said in a happy tone. I smiled. She always had that affect on me.

Just as we were making our way across the street of the school my phone vibrated. I took out my phone.

The message read, _Eli dad's going out of town for two weeks and hes making uncle Chad stay with us. Dad wants you home __**now.**_

My smile quickly faded and I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't believe this. The man that treated me and my twin sister so terribly and once left me with a concussion. The man who we moved here to Toronto to escape from, is now suddenly coming back into my life.

Clare and Adam both turned around. I was starring at my phone blankly.

"dude whats up?" Adam asked. I remained silent, not knowing what to say. "Eli whats wrong?"

Clare asked now placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I-i gotta g-go" I managed to stutter. I shoved my phone into my pocket and turned my attention to Clare and Adam.

"im sorry guys my dad wants me home" I said my voice filled with sorrow.

"its okay, but is everything okay?" Clare spoke this time. "yeah everything's okay. Im sorry guys see ya Monday."

they nodded. I smiled one last time and walked away. I hated that I had to leave them. But I had to get home and see what was going to happen when dad leaves for two weeks.

**Clare's pov**

wow what was that. Eli looked shocked. Scared and frustrated. I wonder whats wrong. It was probably none of my business but I still wondered. Adam and I decided to go to The Dot for a while. After an hour or so we went home.

When I got to my house neither of my parents payed any attention to me. Surprise surprise. I went upstairs to see if Eli was online. To my disappointment he wasn't. Great. I thought, what am I supposed to do now?

**Eli's pov**

"jesus Eli, what took you so long?" my dad asked. I could tell he was annoyed at me.

"i walked to school today, it took a while to walk back." I said my voice was slightly shaky. My dad and I didn't have the best relationship. He doesn't like me much. He changed ever since mom died, I guess he blames me.

"it doesn't matter, now get over here your sister, you and I need to talk about whats gona happen while im away" he said. I was slightly relived that he wasn't mad but also terrified at what he was gonna say.

I made my way to the living room.

"okay, now you two will be staying with your uncle while im gone." I stiffened. No, no this can't happen.

"but dad we don't want him to stay here" my sister Elizabeth beat me to protest.

"look he's gonna stay here with you two and that's it no complaints." he said. I couldn't even process what was happening. The man that made Elizabeth's and my life living hell for the past four years is now coming back. This time he must be angrier at me for telling dad.

This was not looking good.

A lot Can happen in Two weeks

**Soooo what did you think? I will be updating hopefully once a day. Anyways tell me if you like it reviews please. :) **


End file.
